Scott Hall
Scott Oliver Hall (born October 20, 1958) is an American retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his work with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) as Razor Ramon and with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) under his real name. Beginning with his time in the American Wrestling Association (AWA), Hall maintained a perennially high profile as a wrestler, as he became a four time WWF Intercontinental Champion (a record from 1995–1999), a two-time WCW United States Heavyweight Champion, a one-time WCW World Television Champion, and a nine-time world tag team champion (seven times in WCW, once in TNA, and once in the AWA). In addition, Hall is a two-time world champion, having won the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship and the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship. He is also notable for being a founding member of the New World Order (nWo). On April 5, 2014, Hall (as Razor Ramon) was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. Professional wrestling career Hall joined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in 1992, as Razor Ramon, a shady and stylish Cuban American bully from Miami. After weeks of introductory vignettes, Razor Ramon made his ring debut on the August 8, 1992 episode of Superstars, defeating local jobber Paul Van Dow with his finishing move, The Razor's Edge. Early on, Ramon would wear large gold chain necklaces to the ring. While handing them to an attendant at ringside he would threaten "Something happens to this, something gonna happen to you", and then flick his toothpick at the hapless attendant. Razor's first major angle began on the September 14 edition of Prime Time Wrestling, when he interfered in a WWF Championship match between champion Randy Savage and Ric Flair, attacking Savage on the floor and enabling Flair to win the title. As a result, Razor and Savage started a feud, which later involved The Ultimate Warrior, after Warrior saved Savage from a post-match beating by Razor. Razor and Flair were scheduled to face The Ultimate Maniacs (Savage and Warrior) at Survivor Series. However, Warrior was fired from the WWF prior to the event and replaced by Flair's "executive consultant", Mr. Perfect (who made a face turn). Razor and Flair lost to Savage and Perfect via disqualification, for constantly double-teaming them. WWF Champion Bret Hart was scheduled to defend his title against The Ultimate Warrior at the Royal Rumble, but Razor Ramon replaced Warrior after he left the company. During the feud, Razor verbally disrespected Hart and the Hart wrestling family. Razor lost to Hart at the Royal Rumble, submitting to the Sharpshooter. The next month, Razor won a 16-man battle royal, after Giant González—who was not a participant in the match—entered the ring and eliminated the other remaining participants, Tatanka and El Matador. Razor made his WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania IX, pinning former WWF Champion Bob Backlund with a roll-up. Razor defeated Tito Santana to qualify for the 1993 King of the Ring tournament. He lost in the quarterfinals to the eventual tournament winner (and old rival), Bret Hart. On the May 17 episode of Monday Night Raw he suffered an upset loss to jobber "The Kid" (who consequently became known as "The 1-2-3 Kid"). This started a feud between the two. It carried into the King of the Ring tournament and triggered a slow face turn for Razor, as he gained respect for The 1-2-3 Kid and support from the crowd. Ted DiBiase, however, did not show respect for Razor, making fun of him for losing to such a small jobber. Ramon's face turn was solidified when he helped The 1-2-3 Kid defeat DiBiase. The feud culminated at SummerSlam, where Ramon defeated DiBiase in DiBiase's final WWF match. On the October 4, 1993 edition of Monday Night Raw, a 20-man battle royal was held; the last two participants would face each other the next week for the vacant WWF Intercontinental Championship. Razor and Rick Martel were those final two. The next week on Raw, Razor pinned Martel after a Razor's Edge to win the Intercontinental Championship. At Survivor Series, Razor teamed with Marty Jannetty, Randy Savage, and The 1-2-3 Kid to take on the team of Martel, IRS, Adam Bomb, and Diesel. Razor (the team captain) eliminated the opposing captain, IRS, after scoring a pin following a Razor's Edge. Razor was eliminated from the match via countout after IRS hit him in the head with a briefcase, but his team went on to win the match, beginning a feud between the two captains. This feud culminated at the 1994 Royal Rumble, where Razor defended his title by pinning IRS after The Razor's Edge. Around the same time, Ramon was in the early stages of a feud with Shawn Michaels over which man had the stronger claim to the Intercontinental Championship. Michaels had been stripped of the title months before due to "inactivity" (he was actually suspended during that time). He returned to television with his own version of the belt, claiming he was still the champion, since he hadn't been beaten for it. The matter was settled when Ramon defeated Michaels in a ladder match at WrestleMania X, becoming the undisputed Intercontinental Champion after retrieving both belts. Razor continued to feud with Michaels and his bodyguard Diesel. On the April 30 episode of Superstars, he lost the Intercontinental Title to Diesel, after interference from Michaels. Razor defeated Kwang to qualify for the 1994 King of the Ring tournament. He defeated Bam Bam Bigelow in the quarterfinals and Irwin R. Schyster in the semifinals, before losing in the final match to his old rival Bret Hart's younger brother, Owen. At SummerSlam, Razor (with Walter Payton in his corner) defeated Diesel to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship for a second time, after Shawn Michaels accidentally hit Diesel with Sweet Chin Music. At Survivor Series, he captained a team called "The Bad Guys", consisting of himself, The 1-2-3 Kid, Davey Boy Smith, and The Headshrinkers (Fatu and Sione). They faced The Teamsters (Shawn Michaels, Diesel, Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, and Jeff Jarrett). Ramon ended up the sole survivor of the match. This began a feud with Jeff Jarrett, which led into the next year. At the 1995 Royal Rumble, Razor lost the Intercontinental Championship to Jarrett, in controversial fashion; Jarrett had originally won the match by count-out, but demanded that the match be restarted so he could win the title. It was, and Jarrett pinned Razor with a small package. Razor faced Jarrett in a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania XI, winning by disqualification when Jarrett's assistant The Roadie interfered. Jarrett retained the title, as a title cannot change hands by countout or disqualification. Razor defeated Jarrett and The Roadie at In Your House 1, in a handicap match. On May 16, Razor qualified for the King of the Ring tournament by defeating Jacob Blu. Razor defeated Jarrett in a ladder match at a May 19, 1995 house show to win his third WWF Intercontinental Championship. Razor Ramon was the first man to win the Intercontinental Title three times. Three days later (May 22), he lost the title back to Jarrett. On June 9, Razor suffered a rib injury during a ladder match rematch against Jarrett. Around this time, he had formed a team with Savio Vega, and Vega replaced Razor to defeat Irwin R. Schyster in the Free for All tournament match before the King of the Ring pay-per-view. Razor managed Vega throughout the tournament. He lost to Mabel in the final match. Razor and Vega lost to Men on a Mission (Mabel and Mo) at In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks, and lost a Tag Team Championship match to Owen Hart and Yokozuna on the August 7 episode of Raw. Razor had an Intercontinental Title ladder match (a rematch from Wrestlemania X) against the new champion Shawn Michaels at SummerSlam, but lost. He then began a feud with Dean Douglas. Razor defeated Douglas at In Your House 4 for the Intercontinental Championship, after Michaels had just forfeited the title to Douglas. In early 1996, Razor feuded with newcomer Goldust, leading to an Intercontinental Title match at the Royal Rumble. Razor lost the title to Goldust after Razor's former partner, The 1-2-3 Kid (who had previously made a heel turn), attacked him. He became associated with the backstage group known as The Kliq (also consisting of Kevin Nash (Diesel), Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Shawn Michaels, and Sean Waltman (The 1-2-3 Kid)). Razor Ramon was originally scheduled to face Goldust in a rematch for the title at WrestleMania XII, but Hall was suspended by the WWF due to his drug use. He returned to WWF television at April's In Your House 7, where he lost to Vader. He left the WWF soon after. Hall returned to the WWF in February 2002, and was reunited with Kevin Nash and Hulk Hogan in a repackaged nWo. He feuded with Stone Cold Steve Austin, climaxing in a match at WrestleMania X8, which Austin won. On the March 25 episode of Raw, Hall was drafted to the RAW brand, as a result of the new WWF brand split. Here, he feuded with Bradshaw, culminating in a match at Backlash, which Hall won. Hall then continued his feud with Austin. Hall was fired from WWE after WWE Insurrextion 2002. His last appearance was in a 6-man tag match (Hall, Big Show, X-Pac vs Steve Austin, Bradshaw, and Ric Flair) on the May 6 episode of RAW. On March 24, 2014, Hall was announced as the seventh and final inductee into that year's class of the WWE Hall of Fame. He will be inducted in New Orleans on April 5, the night before WrestleMania XXX. He appeared on WWE Raw for the first time since 2002 on August 11, 2014, to reunite with Kevin Nash and Hulk Hogan to celebrate Hulk Hogan's birthday. On the January 19th, 2015 episode of RAW Reunion episode, Hall appeared with X-Pac and Kevin Nash to reunite the nWo, and along with the APA and New Age Outlaws they beat down The Ascension who were insulting legends from past weeks. This act turned all original three members face for the first time. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Maryland Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:WWE Hall Of Fame